


Demons

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Caning, Cross-Generation Relationship, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Gags, M/M, Multi, References to Past Self-Harm, Rimming, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus likes to hurt people, Harry likes to be hurt, and Sirius is in it for the sex. If only things were that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).



> This was written for the HP_3somes exchange fest, as a gift for Writcraft. Remus and Sirius are inexplicably alive in this, but nothing else has changed.

The winter sun was shining and the wind was bitterly cold when Remus Apparated to the small cottage by the sea. 

Remus un-shrank his trunk and levitated it so he wouldn’t have to drag it along the muddy ground, before striding towards the front door of the cottage. 

Just as he was about to knock, Remus heard the sound of splintering wood over the roar of the sea. 

Choosing to investigate the noise, Remus was greeted by the sight of Sirius chopping wood with a menacing looking axe. Sirius wasn’t wearing a shirt, and Remus could see beads of perspiration on Sirius’s skin. Remus suddenly felt warm despite the wind, and he cleared his throat to get Sirius’s attention. 

“Remus!” Sirius exclaimed, a smile brightening up his grimy face. 

“Surely there’s a spell for that?” Remus quipped, gesturing towards the axe. In fact, Remus was sure that there were plenty of spells that Sirius could be using in place of manual labour, but he chose not to comment. 

“This is far more fun,” Sirius answered with a grin, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand. “Nothing confirms your masculinity like destroying things with an axe.” 

“You’re the epitome of masculinity, Sirius,” Remus said, allowing himself a small smile. He knew for a fact that Sirius liked wearing lace knickers beneath his bike leathers, and had a fondness for lipstick and nail varnish. 

Sirius smirked, but his grey eyes were watching Remus inquisitively. 

Remus took a deep sigh before answering the unasked question. “Tonks and I have separated,” he said. Sirius’s expression instantly became sympathetic, and he took a step forward to place a hand on Remus’s shoulder. “Would I be able to stay here for a while? If it’s alright with you and Harry, I mean.” 

“Of course it’s fine,” Sirius replied, sounding very much like he was insulted at the insinuation that he would have minded Remus staying with him. “Merlin, Remus; how are you? What happened?” 

What happened? That was a good question. 

“It wasn’t working between us,” Remus answered vaguely, not in the mood to go into details. “It was amicable.” 

Though it had been a joint decision, it had been Remus’s fault. All Tonks had wanted was to give Remus a happy life with children and a white picket fence, but Remus couldn’t accept that way of life, no matter how much he dreamed of it. Monsters didn’t deserve a happy-ever-after, even if a heroine wanted to give it to them. 

Sirius was a lifelong friend of Remus’s for a reason, and he didn’t press for details. 

“Alright, let’s get you settled inside.” Sirius dropped the axe, and gestured for Remus to follow him into the cottage. “We’ve only got the one room spare, and it’s not massive. I can switch, if you’d like?” 

“It’ll be fine,” Remus said truthfully. “We’ve both slept in worse places than a small room.” 

The room in question was quite cosy, with room enough for a single-sized bed, desk, and wardrobe. The window looked out onto the vast expanse of green fields that surrounded the isolated cottage. 

Remus dropped off his trunk, and stepped out into the hallway at the request of Sirius. 

“I’ll let Harry know you’re here,” Sirius said, knocking loudly on the door opposite Remus’s room. 

As the door opened, Remus was immediately hit by the sound of loud, blaring music with lots of guitars and a vocalist who screamed rather than sang. His nose crinkled at the racket, but his expression softened when Harry appeared in the doorway. 

Harry was clothed all in black, and his eyes were lined with smudged black eyeliner – he’d swapped his glasses for Muggle contact lenses a while ago - but his too-pale face lit up in a bright smile when he saw Remus. 

“Remus will be staying with us a while,” Sirius explained. 

Remus didn’t miss the very quick look of concern that Harry shot Sirius. 

“If you don’t mind,” Remus added quickly. 

“Of course I don’t,” Harry said, nodding reassuringly. 

But once again, Remus caught the way that Harry’s gaze lingered on Sirius. He chose not to think anything of it though; he had more important things to focus on – such as wondering when Harry had turned from an awkward teenager into an attractive young man. 

***

Remus was awake in his room at midnight when he heard Harry’s door creak open and soft footsteps patter down the hallway. 

Remus paid it no heed, but then it happened the next night, and the night after that. 

By the third night, Remus had deduced that Harry didn’t return to his room until at least two o’clock – which was when Remus usually fell asleep – and if he listened carefully, he could hear a door further down the hallway opening. 

Remus had originally assumed that Harry was simply sneaking out; it wasn’t exactly uncommon for a teenager his age. However, Remus soon learned that the room Harry was going to was Sirius’s. 

On the fifth night of it happening, Remus was unable to contain his curiosity any longer and went to investigate at exactly half past twelve.

He walked slowly and softly down the hall, feeling the wall with his hand so he didn’t lose his footing in the dark. He stopped just outside the door to Sirius’s room, leaning in to press his ear against the wood. 

From within the room came the unmistakable sound of two people moaning in pleasure. That certainly explained the furtive looks that Harry had been giving Sirius when he had learned that Remus would be staying with them – he hadn’t wanted to be caught. 

Remus should have had one of two reactions to the discovery. 

The first was disgust, perhaps at the fact it was two men, because of the age difference, or because it was godfather and godson. But Remus was bisexual so same-sex intercourse didn’t bother him, he had married a woman thirteen years younger than him so age wasn’t a factor either, and though some might consider godfather and godson relationships inappropriate, Remus knew full well that Sirius and Harry had never had a typical relationship, and who was he to judge them for it? 

The second, more appropriate, reaction that Remus should have had was embarrassment. He should have hastily backed away at the sounds of others in pleasure and retreated to his own room to try and forget the sounds. 

One thing was for certain - Remus should definitely not have found himself turned on with his cock rapidly growing hard, but that was what had happened. 

He and Sirius had history, granted. They had been sort-of lovers just after Hogwarts, though their relationship had been based around sex – very kinky sex at that. Remus had never believed himself deserving of romantic love, and Sirius, though he thrived off the love of his friends, was actually aromantic so he and Remus fit in well together to begin with. He knew Sirius would never fall in love with him, and therefore never fall in love with the wolf. 

Unfortunately, their kinks hadn’t quite aligned. 

Remus liked to be dominant in the bedroom. It was part of the wolf inside him, and something he couldn’t push down; he had learned to embrace it in order to take control over it. 

Sirius was very sexually open and had been happy to submit to Remus at first, but after a while, Sirius longed to give as well as he took. Remus, however, couldn’t stand the thought of giving up the control. He lost control over himself too much, ruled by the moon, and sex was one area he could be in charge of himself. Submission was just not an option for him, and playing vanilla wasn’t enjoyable for either of them – the latter was part of the reason that he and Tonks had split. 

In the end, things just hadn’t worked out between Remus and Sirius, and they ceased their relationship amicably. What they had needed was a third person; a submissive who could take from Remus and Sirius, which would balance out the dynamics. James would have been a beautiful addition, had he not been so utterly devoted to Lily. 

Now, while that explained his feelings towards Sirius, what he was feeling towards Harry was wrong. 

But why was it wrong? Remus pondered over that thought a lot during the following day, stuck in a constant argument between his brain and his heart – though it seemed that perhaps his brain was in alliance with his cock. 

_Harry’s so young_ , his heart argued; _he’s not much younger than Tonks, and he’s an adult now_ , his brain would remind him. 

_But he’s James’s son_ , screamed Remus’s heart; _if anyone should have a problem with that, it’s Sirius, but he doesn’t seem to mind_ , argued his brain. 

_Harry wouldn’t be attracted to his old professor_ , said his heart; _reciprocated feelings aren’t necessary for attraction or fantasising_ , pointed out his mind. 

And though he was still conflicted, Remus couldn’t help himself and went back to listen to Harry and Sirius the following night, and the night after that. On the third night, Remus shoved his hands down his trousers and rutted like an animal in heat to mental images of Sirius fucking a bound Harry. On the fourth night, Remus clawed at the bedroom door in desperation that they might hear him and invite him to join in; no such thing happened that night. On the fifth night, Sirius heard the scratching, and Remus ran back to his room before Sirius could discover him there. 

He was such a coward, but what else could Remus be? Sirius and Harry were involved, and there was no way they would want a weary, lonely werewolf with dominance issues. 

Fantasies would have to be enough. 

***

“I know you’ve been listening to Harry and I in the middle of the night,” Sirius said to Remus two days after Remus was nearly caught listening. He hadn’t returned the night after, instead remaining in his room and desperately wanking to thoughts of fucking Sirius while Harry gagged on Sirius’s cock in his throat. He had felt so blissful afterwards he hadn’t even felt shame over the fantasy. 

Now, however, shame washed over him like a giant wave. 

“Sirius, I-” Remus began, but the guilt must have shown on his face because Sirius interrupted him hastily. 

“It’s alright; I found it hot.” Sirius grinned at him, which sent warmth brushing across Remus’s cheeks. 

“It was invasive of your privacy,” he countered, shrugging. “I shouldn’t have done it.” 

“What you shouldn’t have done was run away when I opened the door,” Sirius said. “I was going to invite you inside.” 

Remus’s stomach clenched, caused by a mixture of apprehension and thrill. 

“I…I’ve missed you,” Sirius continued, talking slowly as though he was thinking about every word he said. 

“How did it start?” Remus asked quickly, not wanting to think about Sirius’s comment just yet. “You and Harry, I mean.” 

Sirius’s lips quirked in amusement, though the action looked somewhat forced. “I want to sleep at night but can’t; Harry can sleep but won’t. He has nightmares, and he came to my bed in the early hours of the morning. It started off as nothing more than the comfort of being near another, but then the touches started and I knew Harry needed more.” 

“Naturally,” Remus quipped. 

“It was that or suggest Harry went to some Muggle nightclub,” Sirius retorted. “And if Harry’s going to find some perverted older man to fuck him, I’d rather it would be one I know and somewhat trust. It’s just sex – a physical companionship alongside our normal, non-romantic relationship.” 

“How’s that working out for you?” Remus realised that the question may have come across as hostile, though he hadn’t intended it to be. He was truly just curious; Harry came across as one who could fall in love far too easily, and Sirius had never wanted that. 

“For me? Wonderful,” Sirius answered, before his lips turned into a frown. “Harry…Harry claims to enjoy it too, but I think it isn’t enough for him anymore. You know me; I like submitting and I like dominating, but neither too intense – I’m in it for the sex rather than the pain. Harry wants to be hurt and roughed up, and I’m happy to do it to an extent for him, but I have limits, you know? I just don’t want to drive Harry away into the arms of someone who would take advantage of him. What we both need is someone who can take control of the darker areas of dominance…someone who we trust.” 

“Someone like me, you mean?” Remus added. His mind was whirring, the conflicted emotions of the past week springing to the front of his mind all at once. 

“It makes sense,” Sirius said with a nod. “We were almost good together, but I needed an outlet for my dominant needs and you needed someone who could take everything you had to offer. We needed a third person, and Harry is everything we could hope for; we can both dom him, and you can dom the both of us.” 

“Sirius, I…” Remus started, trailing off when he realised he didn’t know what to say. He wantedto say yes, because it truly was a wonderful opportunity. However, wonderful things didn’t happen to Remus, which only served to make him wary. Though maybe the opportunity wasn’t so wonderful; had Sirius even considered that Harry would want Remus, too? “What about Harry?” 

“He wants you; he has for a long time,” Sirius answered confidently, though Remus still wasn’t swayed. He would need Harry to tell Remus that himself, even though the possibility that Harry was attracted to him had already got his cock stirring. 

But it was young, innocent Harry they were talking about here. Remus knew he should turn the offer down and stick to defiling Harry in his fantasies. 

“If that’s true, tell Harry to find me later,” he said instead. 

***

Even though Remus had demanded it, he was still surprised when he opened his bedroom door and found Harry on the other side. 

“Hi, Remus,” Harry smiled, tugging his sleeve down over his pale, bony wrist. “Can I come in?” 

Remus nodded, though a voice at the back of his head registered that it might not have been a good idea – Harry was far more likely to be ravished in the privacy of Remus’s own bedroom. 

“Is everything okay, Harry?” Remus asked; he wasn’t going to assume that Harry was there to declare his attraction and subsequent desire for his former professor. 

Harry nodded, though he kept his eyes focused firmly on the floor. 

Remus took Harry’s moment of unease to study the young man before him. It was usually hard to tell what to make of Harry physically anymore – he was usually wrapped up in slightly-too-large black clothes – but today he wore jeans that clung to his thighs in a way that made Remus think unsavoury thoughts. Most of those thoughts ended with the jeans being discarded in the room somewhere. 

As if Harry had read Remus’s mind, he brought his gaze up suddenly, the emerald orbs flashing with desire. 

“I want you, Remus,” Harry said. Remus’s throat suddenly went very dry. “Sirius told me he caught you spying on us, and he told me about your history with him.” 

“That was a long time ago,” Remus tried, but Harry shook his head defiantly; he always was a stubborn thing, just like his mother. 

“It’s sex, Remus,” Harry said bluntly. “Surely time doesn’t matter where a fuck’s concerned?” 

“I should spank you for that kind of language,” Remus retorted without thinking. 

Harry’s eyes immediately lit up, and he looked so thrilled at the prospect that Remus couldn’t help but be intrigued. If he was going to turn down Harry, he should have done it before their conversation took the turn it had – but now it looked like he wouldn’t be turning down Harry any time soon. 

“You’d really do that?” Harry asked hopefully. 

Remus knew he’d gone too far; he should just say no and have it done with. But Harry had dropped his gaze again, and this time it was not in shyness but in submission. Sirius may have enjoyed playing as a submissive, but he had always been feisty with it; Harry’s natural submission was beautiful. 

But beautiful as he was, Harry was so young, too. 

“I’d like you to do it,” Harry said, and his age went out the window. He was young when compared to Remus, yes, but Harry was an adult now, and perfectly legal to make his own decisions about what he wanted. “I like to be hurt, Remus.” 

“I could hurt you too much,” Remus said softly. Harry’s desires had caused the beast inside Remus to howl, and Remus could only hold it back so much. “With your consent I would hurt you and use your body as I please –“ here, Harry shivered – “but I could easily lose control over myself, push you too far. I have a monster inside of me, Harry; it isn’t safe to get too close.” 

“You let Sirius get close,” Harry argued, ever defiant. Remus didn’t have the willpower to fight him. 

“Red,” Remus stated seriously, causing Harry to stare blankly back at him. “If anything gets too much for you, or you don’t enjoy it, just say the word ‘red’ and I will stop.” 

“I won’t need to-” Harry started to say, but Remus cut in quickly. 

“Promise me you’ll use it if you have to.” His words came out sharper than intended, and Harry dropped his head down. Remus took the opportunity to trace Harry’s jaw with his fingers, tipping Harry’s chin upwards so their gaze connected once more. “I will take advantage of you, Harry – with your explicit permission - but I swear I will listen to you when you want me to stop. I need you to tell me though, Harry; I cannot always tell when something is too much.” 

“I promise, Remus,” Harry said, somewhat reluctantly. His cheeks flushed red. “And you do have my explicit permission – to take advantage of me, I mean. Can we start now? I need spanking for saying the word ‘fuck’, don’t I?” 

The corners of Remus’s lips twisted upwards in a semi-smile. Harry was so like Sirius, trying to coax Remus into punishing him. And talking of Sirius…

Remus finally released Harry’s jaw. “There’s one thing we need before we can get started.” 

Remus had known Sirius for a very long time, and therefore knew him very well. So when he opened the door to his bedroom, he was not surprised to find Sirius jumping back from where he had been leaning against the wood, listening. 

“I was just checking the wood,” Sirius said quickly, looking past Remus and winking at Harry. 

“Naturally,” Remus retorted. “How long have you been standing there?” 

“For the whole of your conversation,” Sirius answered, running a hand through his hair. He had unconsciously learnt the gesture from James, and Harry had since picked it up from watching Sirius. “Apart from the first thirty seconds; I didn’t miss anything, did I?” 

“Not at all.” Remus walked over to his bed, beckoning Sirius and Harry towards him with his finger. “Clothes off, both of you, silent now – I mean you as well, Sirius.” 

Sirius saluted, but he and Harry both complied, shedding their clothes and leaving them in a crumpled heap on the floor. 

Remus kicked the clothing to the side of the room and circled Sirius and Harry like a bird of prey. Remus loved to stay clothed for as long as possible, especially when his partners were nude. It created a sense of vulnerability for them, the same type that Remus felt on the morning after a full moon. 

Remus made murmuring noises as he examined the men to let them know his appreciation. Sirius’s body had changed with age – there was less definition and more hair – but it was still the body that Remus knew. Harry, on the other hand, was unknown to Remus, but exceeded the expectations from his fantasises. Harry was all sharp bones and scars dotted here and there; Harry was definitely not perfect, but that’s what made him beautiful to Remus. They were both hard already, Sirius’s cock slightly longer and thicker than Harry’s. 

He ran his fingers down Sirius’s back and over to Harry’s waist and hips. Remus felt along the length of Harry’s hip bones which jutted out harshly, and he smiled when Harry failed to contain a gasp. 

“I told you to be quiet, Harry,” Remus reprimanded gently. He used his free hand to slap Harry’s arse, and Harry let out a whimper of pain. “Bend over the bed,” he ordered. “Sirius, you’re going to keep count. Twenty will do, I think.” 

Once Harry was in position, Remus licked his lips at the delicious sight of Harry’s pale arse cheeks that were just begging to be reddened. He landed another slap on the right cheek, and Sirius said “one.” 

“That was the second,” Remus corrected. “I’m starting again. Keep count or else you’ll receive thirty after I’m done.” 

Remus saw a brief look of temptation flash in Sirius’s eyes, but it faded quickly when Remus forced a warning scowl onto his face. 

“Yes, sir.” 

Remus responded by resuming Harry’s spanking. 

“Do you object to calling me sir?” Remus asked Harry conversationally once he reached the eight spank. Harry hadn’t spoken yet, but had been letting out a nearly constant string of gasps and whimpers. His knuckles were white from where they clenched around the bed sheets, and his arse cheeks had turned a lovely shade of pink. 

“No,” Harry barked out in reply as Remus got to hit number nine. 

“No _what_?” Remus delivered numbers ten and eleven in quick succession. 

“No, sir,” Harry obediently replied, talking through gritted teeth. 

“Does it hurt?” Remus asked at hit fifteen. If the noises Harry was making was anything to go by, it did, but Harry had asked for it – literally – and there had been no safe word uttered yet. Still, Remus wanted to double check. He wanted to stay in control, after all. 

“Yes,” Harry groaned. “Yes, sir. It feels really good, Sir.” 

By the time Remus had finished the spanking, his fingers stung and Harry’s arse was beautifully red. He smoothed his palms over the warm skin, massaging with his fingertips. 

“Sirius, I want you to show me how you fuck him,” Remus said, turning to the other man. The head of Sirius’s cock had turned an angry red, and he wasted no time in kneeling on the floor in front of Harry and summoning a jar of lubricant. 

“Eager, are we?” Remus teased, watching, entranced, as Sirius pushed one finger inside Harry, soon followed by another. 

“Very much, sir,” Sirius nodded. 

Remus smiled, and decided to remove his first piece of clothing – his belt. He picked the worn leather up in his hands and moved to the other side of the bed. 

“Hands together in front of you,” Remus told Harry, using the belt to bind Harry’s wrists together once they were in position. “Hold off a moment, Sirius.” With a hand on Harry’s hip, Remus guided him to turn over and helped him shuffle up the bed so that he was lying on his back. “You can fuck him when you’re ready, Sirius, but let me know when you’re close to coming – you’re not allowed to until I’m fucking you.” 

Harry and Sirius both shivered at that. Remus was achingly hard now, but he wanted to hold off just a little longer. Although, that wasn’t to say he was going to stay out of the picture completely. 

He felt ready now to remove his clothes, and he was hyper aware of Harry’s eyes watching him as he stripped. 

Harry’s gaze only stopped when Sirius thrust inside of him, and he let out a delicious little noise that was a moan and whimper mixed into one. 

“Do you like Sirius fucking you with his big cock?” Remus hissed in Harry’s ear, curling his fingers around Harry’s cock. He muttered a spell and felt his magic wrap around the base of Harry’s erection to act as a form of cock ring. 

“Oh my God, was that wandless magic?” Harry gasped, arching upwards as Sirius fucked him hard and rough. 

Remus drew his nails down Harry’s chest. “I asked you a question,” he said sternly. Truthfully, wandless magic was difficult to master, but Remus had learnt small amounts of it because a wand got in the way during play. 

“Yes, sir, yes,” Harry ground out, allowing his eyes to fall shut. “I love feeling his big cock inside me.” 

“And you, Sirius, how does Harry’s arse feel?” Remus turned his attention to Sirius, who was glassy eyed and rosy cheeked. 

“Fucking fantastic, Sir,” he answered with a grin. “He’s so tight and amazing, clenching around me.” 

“Does Sirius ever rim you, Harry?” Remus already knew the answer; Sirius had an oral fixation, and loved to suck cock and eat people out. Remus had no doubt Harry had been on the receiving end many a time. 

Harry nodded, clearly having lost the ability to form words. Remus stroked his hair affectionately. “You’re going to rim me now, just like Sirius does to you, okay?” 

Harry’s eyes snapped open, and his face lit up in eagerness. 

Remus crawled onto the bed, moving over Harry so that he was sitting on Harry’s chest, facing towards Sirius. He felt a tentative tongue swipe over his hole, warm and slick. 

Sirius winked at him, but the effect was lost when compared with his sweaty forehead and panting breaths. Sirius’s hands were grasping Harry’s hips tightly, almost as a way for Sirius to keep himself upright. 

As Harry gained enthusiasm and confidence, the movements of his tongue became more pronounced and eager. Remus rocked atop of Harry, allowing the slick muscle to move inside his hole. Harry was clearly inexperienced, but Remus was more than happy to teach him. 

That thought struck a nerve within Remus – Harry was inexperienced, and surely Remus was wrong doing this to someone who didn’t know any better. But then Harry began to move his tongue in earnest and those thoughts were driven from his head. Harry was allowed to want this. 

“Are you close, Sirius?” Remus asked, watching Sirius carefully. “I think you are.” 

“I am, Sir,” Sirius whined. “Will you fuck me now?” 

“Do you want that, Sirius? Do you want me to fuck you while you make Harry come just by using your fingers on him?” Harry made a noise of approval beneath him, which sent pleasant vibrations through his tongue and into Remus. 

It was only the thought of having Sirius’s arse that made moving away from Harry bearable. 

“Bend over the bed, Sirius,” Remus ordered, squeezing Harry’s cock teasingly as he did so. “Prepare yourself for me.” 

Harry let out a delightful whine, bucking his hips up and pushing into Remus’s fist. “Please, Sir, I need to come,” he murmured, fighting against the belt around his wrists. “Please, sir…”

“Not yet,” Remus said, releasing his grip. “Not until Sirius and I are done.” 

“Once you get on with it,” Sirius muttered behind him. 

“Patience, Sirius,” Remus snapped, walking around to Sirius, who was fucking himself with three fingers urgently. “I told you to prepare yourself, not fuck yourself.” 

“If you hurried-” Sirius started to say, but his words turned into a groan when Remus slapped his arse. 

“Enough!” Remus warned. He grabbed the lube and spread it across his erection. “I think next time I might bring a gag for you. What do you think, Harry? Would you like one too?” 

“I’d like one, Sir,” Harry answered quietly, which perhaps had something to do with the fact that Sirius was slowly fingering him, resulting in Harry’s breath being taken away. 

“But not for Sirius?” Remus queried as he pushed his cock into Sirius. Sirius was tight and warm, and it took a lot of control for Remus not to come there and then. 

“Harry likes it when I talk dirty,” Sirius grinned, moaning loudly as Remus grabbed hold of his hips and began to slam into him harder. 

“I wasn’t talking to you,” Remus reprimanded, slapping Sirius’s arse again. “Harry?” 

“I – I like it when he talks dirty,” Harry repeated, lifting his head. His lip was bloodied from where he had obviously bitten down on it, and Remus longed to kiss it. 

“Talk dirty to him then, Sirius. Harry, don’t you say anything.” Merlin, it was amazing to fuck Sirius again. 

“You wait ‘til you feel his cock, Lovely,” Sirius said slowly, breathlessly. “It’s so big and perfect, gets right inside you and fills you up. It will be the second best cock you’ve ever had, after mine.” 

“Debatable,” Remus added. Harry smiled at him shakily. 

“I know how much you love cock and getting fucked. Even now you’re ready to come just from my fingers fucking you, you little slut.” Sirius gasped loudly, but it didn’t drown out Harry’s moan. 

Remus fucked Sirius even harder, feeling the pressure building up inside him. 

“Yes, Remus – right there! Sir!” he added as Remus spanked him once more. “Oh, Harry, just you wait, Lovely. I bet in time you could take both of our cocks at once; your arse is made for fucking.” 

That image drove Remus over the edge, and he moaned loudly as he came inside Sirius. 

He waved his hand to release the magic binding from Harry’s cock, and the younger man came almost instantly afterwards. It took only a few strokes of Sirius’s cock for the final man to finish too. 

“Well,” Sirius said once they were all cleaned up and dressed again. “What a marvellous turn of events.” 

***

Things progressed as well as could be after that first time. 

Resuming things with Sirius felt like it had been only a few days rather than two decades without him. And Harry fitted in well with them, filling the gaps that had driven Sirius and Remus apart before. 

The trio spent the next week learning about one another and exploring the new dynamic. Remus learnt that Sirius and Harry had mostly played with rough sex, bondage, and Harry calling Sirius ‘daddy’, while Sirius would call Harry sweet pet names. Harry had told Remus outright not to call not ‘boy’ – though Remus had never planned to – because it reminded him of his uncle. 

Even though it was something small, Remus liked the fact that Harry was giving him limitations to their play. It proved that Harry wasn’t simply trying to act tough by pretending he enjoyed every single thing. 

Meanwhile, Sirius had told Remus out of Harry’s earshot that he didn’t like Harry wearing blindfolds. Sirius said it made it difficult not to think about James, and Remus could easily understand that. He already suffered moments of guilt surrounding Harry’s age, and consciously remembering that he was James’s son only made those moments of guilt worse. 

Still, the guilt was not enough to stop Remus doing anything. He had missed the physical and emotional comforts that domination gave him, and Harry submitted so beautifully, while Sirius held them all together. It was a carefully constructed balancing act. 

Currently, Remus was watching Sirius and Harry from the side of the room, waiting for his ‘appearance’ in the roleplay that they were just starting to act out. 

The room had been transfigured into two separate rooms, though no wall separated them. One was a small classroom complete with desks and blackboard, while the other was an office much like the one Remus had had while he had been teaching at Hogwarts. 

Harry was in a schoolgirl uniform – a white shirt and black cardigan, a teasingly short black skirt, white stockings which were held up with magic because Harry found suspenders too uncomfortable, and Mary Janes. He was writing lines on the blackboard, stretching right to the top and giving Sirius and Remus a delightful view of the lacy, see-through knickers that he was wearing. 

Sirius, meanwhile, was dressed in a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and black slacks; Remus wore an almost identical outfit, only with a black vest over his shirt. 

Sirius was leaning against one of the desks, staring blatantly at Harry’s arse. He spared a glance at Remus, who nodded in confirmation that they could begin the roleplay. 

“That’s enough lines for now,” Sirius said sternly, pushing away from the desk and striding over to Harry. “I know what you’re trying to do.”

“I don’t know what you mean, Sir,” Harry replied shyly, turning to face Sirius with a confused expression. Harry had smoothed out his eyeliner for the play, and he looked oddly bare without the angry smudge beneath his eyes. 

“Showing off those sexy panties of yours, letting your skirt ride so high,” Sirius drawled, stepping right up to Harry and spinning him around. He pressed Harry against the blackboard – charmed to protect Harry’s clothes from chalk dust – and rubbed his hand against Harry’s arse beneath his skirt. “I bet you let all the boys touch you like this.” 

“I don’t, Sir,” Harry protested weakly; he played innocent so well. “I swear.” 

“Just me, then?” Sirius smiled, and Remus saw him slide his hand lower. “I feel special, and oh, what’s this?” Sirius was cupping Harry’s cock now, rubbing his cheek against Harry’s hair. “Hiding a cock beneath your skirt, are you? What a naughty boy.” 

“I’m sorry, Sir.” Harry was bucking into Sirius’s fist, needy as he was. “Please don’t tell anyone; I just wanted the boys to notice me.” 

“I bet you did,” Sirius smirked. “I certainly noticed you, but I’m afraid I’m going to have to take you to the headmaster’s office.” 

“Isn’t there anything I can do to keep this between us?” Harry asked hopefully, twisting his head around so he could bat his eyes at Sirius. “I’ve had a lot of practice at doing things that boys like.” 

Sirius inhaled deeply, rolling his hips against Harry’s body. “Oh, I’d like that very much, Lovely. But I really must insist we go see the headmaster; I’m sure you’ll enjoy that a lot more.” 

Sirius stepped back and took hold of Harry’s hand to guide him over to Remus’s side of the room. Remus took a seat on the edge of the desk, and smiled when Sirius banged loudly on the wall. 

“Excuse me, Headmaster,” Sirius said, pulling Harry into the middle of the room. “I feel I should let you know that Harry here is hiding a cock under that little skirt of his.” 

Remus raised his eyebrows and slid off the desk and to his feet. 

“Now that is against the rules,” Remus stated, walking in slow circles around Harry. “I’ll have to write a letter to your next of kin and the governors. 

“He said he would be willing to do _anything_ to keep this quiet,” Sirius added. He winked at Remus, rubbing his hand over his own covered erection. “Apparently he’s had a lot of practice.” 

“Would that be okay with you, Headmaster?” Harry asked uncertainly. “Please, I don’t want anyone to know.” 

“I’m sure we can come up with something, especially if you’re willing to do _anything_.” Harry nodded eagerly, and Remus gestured for him to step up to desk. “I will have to punish you, though, just so you understand how bad it is to lie.” 

“I’m sorry, Headmaster,” Harry said with a pout, but Remus was not one to be swayed easily. 

“Bend over my desk and I’ll start your punishment momentarily. After that, you can set about proving to us that you really are sorry. And you, Professor,” Remus added, turning to Sirius, “don’t think you’re off the hook either. You should have come to me straight away with this, rather than getting promises out of him first.” 

“I apologise, Headmaster, but-” 

Remus cut in to Sirius’s words. “I don’t care what your reasons are. Strip down to your underwear to await your punishment.” Sirius obeyed, leaving him standing in a pair of lacy red knickers. “Well, well, well, looks like Harry isn’t the only one who likes to wear ladies clothes. Take a seat; I’ll deal with you soon.” 

Sirius gulped but nodded, settling down into the armchair at the side of the room as though his legs had given way – he always had been a dramatic actor. 

Remus walked to the other side of the desk and opened the top drawer, reaching into it to pull out a cane. Harry’s eyes widened, and he licked his lips eagerly. 

This would be the first time that they would officially be using a cane in their play. Remus had never used one before – Sirius wasn’t fond of anything more painful than bare hand spanking – so he and Harry had practiced using one in preparation for this. 

Remus strode back around, lifting Harry’s skirt and pulling the scrap of lace that made up his knickers down his thighs. He rubbed his hand over Harry’s arse cheeks, still slightly pink from the paddling he had received the day before. 

Remus started with his hands to build up Harry’s tolerance, spanking him with hits varying from light to hard each time. When he felt that Harry was ready, he picked up the cane. 

Harry hissed when the first strike hit him, before making a murmur of encouragement. 

Remus glanced at Sirius, who was lazily fisting his erection. 

“Naughty boy,” Remus reprimanded. He reached for his wand in his pocket and pointed it at Sirius, forcing his arms to the armrests and binding them there. “No touching without my permission.” 

“You never said that,” Sirius grumbled, belatedly adding, “Headmaster.” 

“One moment, Harry,” Remus said gently, patting the red stripe the cane had left on Harry’s arse. 

When he reached Sirius, Remus dropped his knees and slid his wand underneath the hem of Sirius’s knickers. Sirius was looking down at him with a mixture of amusement and teasing, and Remus would be glad to put him back in his place. 

Using both the force of the wand and a bit of magic, Remus tore the knickers away from Sirius, revealing his lovely erection. While Remus would have loved to tease Sirius’s cock, that didn’t fit into their roleplay just yet so he got back to his feet. 

Leaning in, his lips brushed against Sirius’s ear. “I’ll fix them later,” Remus promised, before pressing the knickers into Sirius’s mouth to gag him. “Much better. You know, Harry,” Remus said conversationally as he went back to Harry and struck his arse again, “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time. Your _professor_ doesn’t know his place and runs his mouth far too often. You don’t have that problem at all, though; you know exactly where you belong.” 

Remus hit Harry’s arse with the cane again, driving a pleasured whimper from the younger man. 

Remus took a moment to enjoy the beautiful red stripes that the cane had left on Harry’s arse, the skin pink beneath them. He stepped to the side so Sirius could see, and got a grateful nod in return. 

“Please, Headmaster; don’t stop,” Harry mumbled, lifting his head up from the desk. Remus was sorely tempted to continue with the caning, but he was aware that it might be too much for what was effectively Harry’s first time at it. Although Harry did like to have his limits pushed…

Sirius started mumbling frantically then, taking advantage of Remus’s hesitation to get some attention. 

“I haven’t forgotten you,” Remus smiled, turning to Sirius. Sirius shivered under the gaze Remus was laying upon him, and bucked his hips upwards. “Harry, come and kneel beside me – and take those pretty knickers of yours off.” 

After quickly undressing, Remus summoned a jar of lubricant and coated his fingers in the sticky liquid and curled his fingers around Sirius’s cock. Sirius moaned through the make-shift gag, and Remus was very aware of Harry’s eyes watching him. 

“Prepare me for your professor’s cock, Harry,” Remus said, not taking his eyes off Sirius, who was matching his gaze with a fiery intensity. 

It was only on rare occasions that Remus would allow Sirius to penetrate him – not that he disliked it or anything, but rather that he preferred _doing_ the penetrating. However the sight of Sirius bound and gagged, and with his delicious looking cock ready for him had been impossible to resist on this occasion. 

He felt Harry behind him, tentatively pushing a lubed finger inside him. Harry – who loved nothing more than being fucked and filled by anything Remus and Sirius had to offer, and so had no experience doing anything different – was clearly unsure but eager to learn. 

“Add another,” Remus told Harry slowly, releasing his grip on Sirius’s cock. “Go faster; I can take it.” 

Harry complied, fingering Remus not as fast as he would have liked, but the effort was appreciated. 

“That’s enough,” Remus said when he felt he was ready. “Finger that little arse of yours until I tell you to stop. Are you ready, Sirius?” 

Sirius nodded, mumbling something incoherent through the knickers. Remus reached out to pull the material out of Sirius’s mouth momentarily. 

“I said,” Sirius breathed, wriggling his hips in his seat, “hurry up because you’re driving me crazy.” 

He grinned, and Remus took the opportunity to re-gag him. 

Turning round so that he was facing the room and Harry, Remus shifted until he was straddling Sirius’s thighs, sinking down slowly onto the hard cock. It filled Remus nicely, and he relished in the sweet burn of pain as his hole stretched around Sirius’s length. 

Remus kept moving until the entire length was inside of him, rocking his hips and sliding up and down until Sirius’s cock grazed his prostate with each movement. Electricity ran through his body, creating a constant stream of pleasure. 

Sirius was muttering mumbled swear words through his gag, rocking his hips upwards until Remus slapped his hand lightly. “I’m in control here,” Remus said sternly. He drew his eyes to Harry, who was watching wide-eyed and hopeful. “You see what I’m doing here, Harry?” Remus asked, as though he really was a headmaster - because what was the point of roleplaying if it got lost halfway through? “I want you to ride my cock, just like I’m riding your professor’s. That way you can show us both just how much you want to keep this between us.” 

“Yes, Headmaster.” Harry bit down on his lip as he scrambled to his feet, shuffling over to the edge of the armchair. He started to unbutton his shirt, but Remus held up a hand to stop him. 

“Leave it on.” 

Harry nodded, and climbed up onto Remus’s lap. Remus held his hips to help guide and balance him, and once they had the position right, Harry sank down onto Remus’s cock. 

Merlin, it felt wonderful having Sirius’s cock in his arse and Harry’s tight warmth wrapped around his erection. He reached round Harry’s back to grab his arse, guiding Harry’s movements. His nails dug into Harry’s skin, and Harry moaned in pleasure in response. 

Harry was the only one with any real way of moving, but he seemed to be aware of that and was moving up and down on Remus’s cock with great enthusiasm. With his skirt bunched up around his hips, and his stocking clad legs wrapped around Remus, Harry looked utterly delectable. 

With Sirius ignoring Remus’s words and moving desperately beneath him, and Harry fucking himself on top of him, it didn’t take Remus long to come, arching up deeply into Harry as he released inside of him. His arse clenched around Sirius’s erection, which drove the man beneath him to completion. 

Harry didn’t take long to follow suit, coming on Remus’s fingers as he roughly fisted the younger man’s cock. 

Sirius spat the knickers out of his mouth, flexing his hands beneath his bindings. 

“Now _that_ was fun,” he grinned, and Harry nodded vigorously in agreement. 

Remus smiled at their enthusiasm; it seemed like, at the moment at least, things were going as well as could be. But it never took much to tip something over the edge when it was so carefully balanced. 

***

Yes, things were going well until they played too close to the full moon. In the past, Remus tended to stay away a few days before and after the full moon because he found he was too often agitated or aggressive without meaning to be. 

The play itself hadn’t seemed too much at the time, but the following morning Remus blanched when he caught sight of Harry’s vivid red and purple wrists beneath his sleeves. 

“What’s that on your wrists, Harry?” Remus asked sharply, dropping the newspaper he had been reading onto the table top. He was wildly hoping that perhaps Harry had been painting, but he knew for certain that that wasn’t true. 

“Just a bruise,” Harry answered quietly, tugging at his sleeves and looking at Remus guiltily. 

“That isn’t just a bruise,” Remus retorted quickly. He could feel Sirius’s eyes on him, and a fresh wave of guilt washed over him. “Merlin, Harry, did I do that to you?” 

“It’s fine, Remus.” Harry smiled at him in a way that was meant to be reassuring, but it only served to make Remus nauseous. To leave marks like those on Harry he must have been beyond rough, and thus out of control of himself. Remus needed to be in control otherwise things like this would happen. 

“It’s not fine, Harry!” Remus sighed, clutching the table with his fingers. Anger bubbled up inside him, loathing rising with it – not towards Harry, but towards himself. Remus detested when the wolf reminded him that it was there all the time, and not just on the night of the full moon. It would always be a part of him, whether he liked it or not. “How could I-?”

The table shook as Harry got to his feet suddenly, and he kicked his chair to the side. “It’s not all about you, Remus,” Harry hissed, but his eyes held no venom, only sadness. 

Remus watched as Harry stormed off, his heavy leather boots clomping on the tiles of the kitchen floor. 

“Remus,” Sirius said slowly, prompting Remus to turn to him. Sirius chewed on the corner of his lip, glancing to the doorway that Harry had just walked out of. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“Did you see those bruises, Sirius?” Remus retorted, sliding his chair back but not yet standing. “I did that to him with my bare hands.” 

“I did see them. I also remember Harry permitting you to hold him that tightly – you’d have stopped if he wanted you to,” Sirius pointed out, and Remus knew it made sense but he still couldn’t shake the sense of unease off. Why would Harry want Remus to do that to him? And why did Remus have to possess the strength to do it? He was like a time bomb – a broken one that went off with hardly any prompting. “Go and talk to him, Remus. He isn’t like me; he won’t come back to suck your cock once he feels guilty for storming off. Harry likes a sulk every now and then, the stubborn thing.” 

Remus got to his feet, and was nearly at the doorway before he turned around. 

“Was he right?” he asked Sirius. “Do I make it all about me?” 

“Sometimes,” Sirius nodded. “I think we’re all guilty of that to some degree, though. You’re not the only one with demons, Moony; don’t shut us out, because we might understand you better than you think. Trust me, I have twelve years’ worth of problems and that’s just the surface of it. For all I pretend that this is just sex for me, I need you and Harry like a drug; like it’s a reason for living. But I’m a big boy, Remus, I can look after myself. And just because we fuck Harry, doesn’t mean we can’t be a support figure for him, too.” 

With that in mind, Remus nodded before striding determinedly to Harry’s room. 

He knocked, but opened the door without waiting for an answer. Immediately the sound of a vocalist screaming words over angry guitar playing reached his ears. All Remus knew was that it was some Muggle band, but he couldn’t see the appeal of that sort of music. 

“I really don’t understand how you can like listening to this,” Remus commented, sitting himself on the edge of Harry’s bed. 

Harry was sat against the headboard, his arms around his knees which had been pulled up to his chest. He let go long enough to switch off his Muggle music player before resuming the position. 

“I’m sorry, Remus,” Harry muttered, sounding utterly miserable. His sleeves had fallen down to cover his hands, leaving only his fingertips on show. 

“Don’t be,” Remus said, reaching out to brush his fingers against Harry’s. “You were right; I do focus on myself too much.” 

“You’re bound to though.” Harry shrugged, leaning forward to rest his chin on his knees. “I only said it because I was angry.” 

“A lot of things are only said in anger,” Remus mused. “It’s quite a forgivable offence.” 

Harry glanced at Remus, opened his mouth, and then looked away. It took a few moments for him to look up again. “I must not tell lies.” 

Remus blinked. “What do you-?” he started to say, but he trailed off when Harry held up his hand. At first Remus thought Harry was simply gesturing for Remus to stop talking, but then he realised that Harry’s palm was facing towards him rather than Remus. 

“I must not tell lies,” Harry repeated, pointing at the scar that marred his hand. “A mark forced upon me by Umbridge. And of course there’s Voldemort’s lasting reminder.” He pointed towards the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. “Not to mention the various scars and bruises I’ve got over the years because of actions I couldn’t control. These, Remus –“ Harry pulled his sleeves up to show the bruises on his wrists – “are marks that I controlled. I wanted them, because I’m tired of other people dictating my body and my life.” 

Remus let out a hollow laugh, which made the steely look of determination on Harry’s face fade. Remus had spent most of his life focused on control – or rather his lack of it – in his life, yet he hadn’t seen the same preoccupation in Harry, even when it had been right in front of him. 

“I’m sorry, Harry, it’s just that I hadn’t realised how alike we actually are,” Remus said softly, offering the younger man a small smile. “And I apologise for reacting badly to the bruises. Despite the fact we both appeared to enjoy me pinning you down at the time, the results of that action triggered the guilty part of me.” Harry nodded, smiling and putting his legs flat against the bed. “You know, though, most young people who want control over their bodies tend to get tattoos and piercings rather than…”

“Fucking two men nearly twice their age?” Harry supplied. “I know, but that never seemed enough for me.” He glanced around nervously, beckoning Remus closer and rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. Harry reached for his wand and muttered a spell under his breath, which caused a pale light to float down to Harry’s skin. 

There was a moment where nothing happened. Then marks started to show on Harry’s arm, some a raised, shiny white, and others smoother in shades of pale pink and red. They were lined up neatly side by side, covering the width of his forearms. 

“Oh, Harry,” Remus breathed, fighting the urge to pull Harry into a tight hug. The teenager had gone visibly tense, and jumped when Remus lifted his hand up. “Why-?” he started to ask, but Harry cut him off, clearly not ready to answer that question just yet. 

“This was my way of controlling my body for a long while, even though really it was controlling me,” Harry said quietly, tugging his sleeves back down. “When I died at the Final Battle, I came back wrong, Remus. I don’t feel anything anymore – it’s like there’s an empty, dark void inside of me, and I was so exhausted from feeling like that. Doing that was a way of relief, but then Sirius found out. I knew I had to stop after that because that was the only time I’ve ever seen him cry. God, Remus, I-” Harry’s voice cracked, and his hand reached out to grip Remus’s arm tightly. “We started fucking not long after that, and I realised there was a new way I could have pain, but in a way I could enjoy _and_ control. Submitting to a dominant figure made me feel safe and looked after – not that I didn’t before, but-“

“I know what you mean.” Remus smiled sadly. “This is good for you then; more than just sex.” 

“Isn’t it for you as well?” Harry retorted. He had likely seen through Remus’s walls of guilt, denial, and control, right from the beginning. 

“It always has been,” Remus answered. 

He was enveloped in a hug very suddenly. Harry’s arms were tight and warm around him, and the lemony scent of Harry’s shampoo assaulted his senses. Despite the sexual relationship between them, Harry and Sirius rarely hugged or kissed Remus, at his request. He found it too romantic and loving, something that someone like him didn’t really deserve. 

But this hug was nice. It wasn’t romantic, but loving in a way that wasn’t quite paternal but something unique for the two of them. 

“We’ll be okay, Harry,” Remus found himself saying. “I promise.” 

It wasn’t a lie, but not quite a truth either. All Remus did know for certain was that they were going to try. 

***

Harry invited Remus into Sirius’s bed that night. 

It wasn’t to have sex in – Harry was very specific about that – but just to sleep together. Remus had been unsure, but Sirius had insisted. 

It was an odd situation, considering that they all had unusual and awkward sleeping habits; however by two in the morning they had all fallen asleep. 

When Remus awoke a few hours later, it was with Harry curled around him, their limbs tangled together. Harry was breathing heavily, still fast asleep, and Remus felt a surge of adoration followed by a wave of anxiety. Waking up with another person like this was nice, but not what a sexually aggressive werewolf should be waking up to. Then he remembered that he’d promised himself he’d try to accept things as they came. 

He wasn’t surprised that Sirius wasn’t in bed with them – he had always been an early riser – but he was surprised when Sirius came bounding into the room followed by a floating tray of breakfast food. 

“Good morning,” Sirius greeted cheerily, grinning when Harry groaned at the noise. “I’ve brought us breakfast in bed.” 

Sirius slid into the bed the other side of Harry, throwing his arm over him and linking his hand with Remus’s. Harry mumbled something incoherent, and buried his face in the pillow. 

“There’s heating charms on the food,” Sirius said, jerking his head towards the tray. “I can’t be bothered to dish up just yet.” 

“And just like that you’ve ruined the charm of the gesture,” Remus smiled. 

“You’re so ungrateful,” Sirius scoffed. “Still, at least you’re awake.” 

“And you think I’m not?” Harry’s muffled voice came from the pillow. 

Remus and Sirius exchanged a glance and a grin. 

When Harry finally turned over to face the world, the eyeliner he had forgotten to remove the night before made him look like a panda, and his hair was so unruly that it seemed to defy gravity. 

“You look utterly debauched, Harry,” Remus exclaimed, “and we haven’t even touched you yet.” 

“That’s his morning look,” Sirius said knowingly; Harry rolled his eyes. 

“Well if you want,” Harry said slowly, reaching his hands beneath the covers. Remus bit back a moan as Harry’s fingers curled around his cock, and if the noise Sirius had made was anything to go by, he had done the same thing to Sirius. “How about you debauch me now?” 

And though, separately, the three of them had many inner demons and conflicts, they brought out the light in one another. They would never have a textbook romance, but that was something none of them needed. It wasn’t always easy, but all things considered, Remus wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
